


Void

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: E.R.
Genre: Community: licenseartistic, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-31
Updated: 2006-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 08:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth painfully remembers Ella's near-death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Void

**Author's Note:**

> Date: 31 March 2006  
> Word Count: 177  
> Prompt: picture prompt [iceburg]  
> Summary: Elizabeth painfully remembers Ella's near-death.  
> Warnings: n/a  
> Website: http://www.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions…anyone else must ask first…Archive: ShatterStorm Productions only…all others ask for permission & we’ll see…
> 
> Disclaimer: “ER”, the characters and situations depicted are the property of Warner Bros. Television, Amblin Entertainment, Constant C Productions, NBC, etc. They are borrowed without permission, but without the intent of infringement. This site is in no way affiliated with "ER", NBC, or any representatives of Alex Kingston or Laura Innes. This site contains stories between two mature, consenting adult females.

After Ella’s overdose, I honestly felt alone, adrift in a barren sea. Aimless meanderings through life.

Except for when I was haranguing Ella’s doctors…or Mark and Rachel.

Or Kerry.

My god, there were some tremendously spectacular rows over Ella’s treatment, eventually Mark’s treatment once the tumor resurfaced.

In some ways, I looked forward to those fights. I can see that now. Those explosive moments were the only times I felt alive until we knew Ella would recover, damaged or otherwise.

But the long, tedious hours spent next to Ella’s bed, not knowing whether or not I would have my baby girl still actively in my life? I’d have been better off in that coma she was in, to be honest, for all the good I was doing her.

It was the most horrendous feeling - or rather lack of feeling. The world was muted, out of focus, without substance. Certainly not a dream state, but not quite a nightmare either. Wandering, bone-weary exhaustion.

And if I ever experience that again, I’d sooner put a bullet through my temple.


End file.
